People involved in many outdoor activities have a need to know what direction the wind is blowing and, optionally, a need to a qualitative speed of wind (i.e., relatively low air speed, relatively high air speed, etc). Examples of such outdoor activities include, but are not limited to, golfing, kite flying, model rocketry, model airplane flying, fishing and the like. For reasons specific to such outdoor activities, knowing the direction of the wind is important. Furthermore, in many situations, it is important to check the wind frequently because the direction of the wind can change in a relatively short period of time and/or be affected by nearby landscape features such as trees, buildings, hills and the like.
Therefore, a handheld device that provides a simple, effective, inexpensive and reliable means of determining direction of moving air and, optionally relative speed of the air would be advantageous, desirable and useful.